


切 菜 故 事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: “因为你戴着黄色眼镜，所以看什么都是黄色的”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	切 菜 故 事

最近真的好忙，事情一大堆还做什么都碍手碍脚，搞的我看到什么都能联想到stucky做艾（意义不明的话）

甚至感觉砧板和菜刀都挺涩的（。）切菜时每次都有淋漓的汁液，需要细致的技巧（指把一些食材切成薄片儿），也需要猛烈的冲撞（指切比较硬的食材），各种各样浓郁黏稠的汁液碎末在菜刀快速强劲的撞♂击下飞溅到砧板上面，而砧板只能默默地承受…事后（？）还需要用菜刀把砧板上面的东西全都刮下来，然后水冲一会儿，就比较像……做艾结束后的清洁工作（。

所以想看菜刀阿蛇和砧板冬冬的煌玟（唐突），砧板冬冬平时就被放进消毒柜里面睡着，需要用的时候被取出来清洗一下，然后上面放着各种食材被嘎嘣嘎嘣地切菜，跟他配对的是一把很锋利的菜刀，名叫阿蛇，然后菜刀阿蛇就特别坏，一开始总是找些水淋呼啦的食材放到冬冬身上切，还故意切得特别细致，带着清香气味的浓郁汁液很多渗入进砧板冬冬体内，虽然普通砧板至多会觉得有点潮，然而冬冬不知何故，他不仅觉得身体里湿淋淋的，还特别痒，渴望得到来自菜刀先生凶猛频繁的斩切。

但是，冬冬是一个极其自律的砧板，他觉得作为工具就要有工具的亚子，怎么能因为自己有了跟任务无关的需求就去让同僚帮助自己呢？于是他始终沉默着不说话，阿蛇都在他身上切了一堆西红柿薄荷香芹菜了冬冬还没有什么反应，于是（当然是故意的）阿蛇没办法了，就对冬冬说宝贝儿你有什么特别感觉没有，冬冬冷硬地回应他道，你这刀怎么回事，切菜的时候不能说话的，要专心任务。阿蛇看冬冬都要从黑色砧板变成红色砧板（人类当然是看不出来的，不过作为很特别的厨房用具之间应该可以看出来吧）了，还一直压抑着低喘，却始终忍耐着不提出任何要求。阿蛇就暗自抱怨一声怎么都做过这么多次了，我家甜心每次都要忍着，明明只要他提出要求我都会满足的。

然后阿蛇就退让一步说好吧，虽然亲爱的你不说出来，我也还是会满足你的，于是便在冬冬身上切起了带骨头的肉，生的肉是非常坚硬的，握着菜刀阿蛇刀把的那只手（属于一位NPC，不重要，就不起名字了）用了很大的力气将刀刃朝向砧板上的肉切割，同时另一只手牢牢按住肉和砧板，于是冬冬便被持续不断的猛烈撞击推向了普通砧板没有，但砧板冬冬就是有的糕巢，他变得更加硬邦邦也更加热乎乎了！（不过人类肯定还是察觉不到的，只会以为是砧板被磨擦发热了，当然这个故事里人类只是NPC）阿蛇察觉到这一点，却不但没有减缓速度，反而越击越用力，将带骨头的肉在冬冬濒临极限（。）的板面上切成了肉沫，摩擦出更高的热量。

带骨肉切成碎末之后，阿蛇又换了几株柔软的菜苔来切，清香的气息对于砧板冬冬来说是有璀晴效果的药剂，冬冬喘息着就要释放，可是这时候阿蛇反而不再落到冬冬上面了，他故意忽视了冬冬低沉模糊的恳求，只是悠哉游哉地在NPC的手的抓握下提起冬冬，倾斜成一个合适的角度，将他板面上的肉沫与碎菜苔都扫到准备好的碗中，在刀锋与冬冬湿润火热的面板互相磨擦时，阿蛇保持着一种可以让冬冬柔润渴求却无法真正获得释放的力度在他暗黑色的板面上来回摩擦，刀尖戳点着普通砧板没有但冬冬就是有的特殊部位，这使得冬冬觉得自己内部好似要融化成水，要因为他从未体验的奇异感受而变得分崩离析，最终成为一块废弃的砧板，被丢进垃圾桶里。

虽然有着这样强烈的担忧，但冬冬知道现在自己的意见是不被采纳的，他只能越发沉默地隐忍着，这种隐忍跟一开始被拿出来时还不同，是参杂着欲//望的忍耐，强烈又甜蜜的折磨着冬冬整块板，他变得越来越热也越来越软了，而阿蛇，就是很坏，假装没有察觉到他的异样，只是在冬冬身上细致地切割着那些柔软到不需要力气却需要很多技巧的食材，这些无助于冬冬从他潮水一般的渴求中解放出来，只能让他布满整个板面的敏//感地带变得令厨房用具们惊异的潮湿与火热，阿蛇看上去是那样轻巧，那样的慢条斯理，可是冬冬已经被他恶劣的作弄下即将融化成为一块破损废弃的砧板了。

终于冬冬忍受不住了，带着哭腔尖叫起来，带着对他厨房同僚的怨怼，说你看不顺眼就直说嘛，为什么要用这种方式让我离开啊，结果阿蛇点了点冬冬的边角，柔声回答说宝贝儿你早点更我说你想要，不就用不着受现在这么多折腾了吗？冬冬更加生气了，他说我刚才你在我身上刮菜的时候就说了想要的，你又没理我，阿蛇温温柔柔地应对着愤怒的冬冬，说甜心你声音太小了，以后如果要我帮什么忙，你得声音大点儿呀～

不过阿蛇倒也不再故意折腾冬冬了，就又在板面上切鱿鱼丝，这个没有带骨生肉那么硬，却还是很难切割的，阿蛇在NPC之手的抓握下力度强劲地以刀锋切割柔韧的海鲜，同时也一下接着一下地用力撞击着冬冬暗黑色的板面，刀锋疾速而高频率地在冬冬被压抑的表层斩切出迅速攀升的高温，于是冬冬很快便释放出来。当然一块砧板是不可能具备人类糕巢时那样的生理反应的，他只是忽然心满意足地抖动了几下，感觉到磨折了自己许久的欲//望在一瞬间都得到了疏解的渠道，内部流动着的岩浆向表层涌动，火热的融化感燃烧着他的周围，带给他欢愉到极致的体验，一分多钟之后又归复于平静。冬冬实在太舒服太快乐了，以至于他非常难得地唱起了歌，阿蛇也默契地应和着他，冬冬被安宁又令他愉悦的气息萦绕着。

而这时候所有的食材也都切好并装进碗里了，冬冬被NPC拎起来放到水池里冲洗，他忽然止住了歌声，问阿蛇说你有什么特别的名字吗？冬冬也不知道自己为什么要说这样的话，作为一块具有自我意识却什么都记不得的厨房用具，冬冬甚至不记得自己的名字，却还是想要知道这个只与他合作过一次的奇怪菜刀的名字。这次轮到阿蛇沉默不语，一直到冬冬被冲洗干净，要被再次放入消毒柜里面时，阿蛇忽然对冬冬说，我的名字是史蒂夫，而你的名字是巴基，这是你第七百三十六次问我这样的话。冬冬只来得及看向那把奇怪菜刀，就被放进消毒柜中陷入沉眠，而阿蛇始终凝视着他的方向，被洗干净挂到架子上之后，还是一直看着消毒柜，喃喃自语着，啊…还有二百六十四次才能见到我的巴基，真是漫无边际的等待呢…

（然后是毫无逻辑但我就是要加上的故事背景，就，有一个平行宇宙，阿蛇统治海德拉统治世界，而他媳妇冬冬统治他（气管炎蛇），他们过着平静又快乐的（带反派）生活，结果有一次，有一群长的鬼斧神工的外星人来入侵地球了，这些家伙非常强大，以至于海德拉都有些招架不能，后来外星人的首领要暗鲨阿蛇，冬冬为了保护爱人牺牲了，阿蛇彻底崩溃，于是打开了海德拉从来没人用过因为用一次就地球毁灭的黑科技武器，把外星人们都瞬间秒了，阿蛇也在黑科技武器的影响下追随爱人而去。

没想到由于毁天灭地黑科技与这个外星种族恰好发生了一些奇奇妙妙的反应，又恰好被阿蛇和被他抱在怀里的冬冬（遗体）吸收了，于是阿蛇和冬冬便穿越到另一个平行宇宙，还变成了厨房用具（。）阿蛇变成了一把菜刀，他的爱人则变成了一块砧板，然后还是因为奇妙物质的影响，阿蛇可以操控使用他的人类，让他们只能随自己的想法去做任何事。但与此同时，冬冬却失去了几乎所有的记忆，以为自己本来就是一块普通的砧板，而且必须要平时保存在消毒柜里面才不会损坏，可是每次从消毒柜被重新拿出来时，他都会忘记上一次被拿出来时发生的事情。

幸运的是，阿蛇又不晓得为什么就是知道，只要跟冬冬做一千次艾，他的爱人就能从砧板重新变回人类，而他也不需要作为菜刀被整天挂在墙上了，可是砧板和菜刀怎么可能做艾呢？好在阿蛇很快就发现，当他在冬冬板面上切菜时，就会达到一种近似人类做艾的效果，冬冬每次被放回去再取出来都要忘记之前的事情，所以就很青涩，而阿蛇却记住了每一次的妙奇经历，于是就变得越来越熟♂练，每次都变着花样欺♂负冬冬，又在冬冬被收起来的时候与他重复一遍关于他们名字的对话。

虽然一千次是是很漫长的，独自保留记忆的阿蛇每天都凝视着他的爱人沉睡的方向，孤独地回忆着他和巴基的过往，好在阿蛇并没有被思念磨折得太过苦痛，因为变成砧板的巴基也好可爱，而且干（以有自我意识的厨房用具的定义来说，切菜就等于干♂）这个青涩又异常敏//感的砧板巴基，比他们还是人类时做艾都要爽（。

再到后来冬冬和阿蛇终于做满了一千次艾，于是都变成了人类，冬冬也回忆起了上辈子的事情，史蒂夫和巴基结伴离开了NPC的房子，去外面更广阔的天地间生活。又过了一段时间，他们稳定下来了，而这时候冬冬逐渐想起了自己在这个世界作为砧板每次在切菜时被史蒂夫欺♂负的那些事情，于是气呼呼地痛揍了一顿阿蛇，揍着揍着又跟他做起来（这次是冬冬掌握主动权了），从此阿蛇和冬冬在这个新的世界过上了白天辛勤工作，空闲时（阿蛇单方面对冬冬）腻腻歪歪，晚上（冬冬边揉捏他的蠢男人边）快乐做艾的生活…）


End file.
